


Sanders Sides Disney AUs

by Em_The_Anxious_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aladdin AU, Beauty and the Beast AU, Cinderella AU, Disney, Disney AU, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Princess and the Frog AU, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon/pseuds/Em_The_Anxious_Dragon
Summary: A list of Disney AUs for the top six Sanders Sides ships- Logince, Moxiety, Royality, Prinxiety, Logicality, and Analogical. There will be no Deceit ships within the stories, but he will play roles in a collection of them. All stories can be used to create full-fledged fanfictions, but please credit me and any other creators I may source for the idea. The stories also include Thomas's friends, since I love finding chances to add them in!





	1. Prince and the Frog (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A determined young teacher, desperate to fulfill his dreams, does something completely illogical- kissing a frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't post any comments about how I'm 'insulting' the original movie by making an AU with white people. I still love the original movie, I'm simply making an AU with a favored ship. Any comments claiming otherwise will be deleted.

Our story begins in New Orleans, where a young Logan Sanders is playing with his best friend, Miss. Valerie La Bouff, his mother's best client. His mother is a poor dressmaker and Valerie is the daughter of one of the richest men in New Orleans, Big Daddy La Bouff. While Logan's more serious, focused nature contrasts with Valerie's spoiled lifestyle, they are still best friends. At night, the Sanders family returns to their ramshackle house where James Sanders is preparing his lesson for the next day. He's a teacher, but not an official one- he teaches all the kids in his neighborhood, white, black, boy or girl. James almost has a new story ready to teach kids about a math concept, and Logan helps him finish. James tells Logan an important lesson- wishing on a star may be good, but you gotta work for your dreams. James calls everyone in the neighborhood around his front porch and he entertains everyone through the night with his amazing stories, teaching at the same time.

Years later, after James' death in World War 1, Logan is working two jobs as a young man- one as a janitor cleaning up a schoolhouse at night, the other as a waiter during the day. He's saving up money to complete his dream of opening up a school open to every child in New Orleans, so everyone can learn and get an education. While he has made friends who all invite him to enjoy the glamour of 1920's New Orleans, Logan is far too focused on his goals. As he starts his day as a waiter, Valerie, still a spoiled kid but now a spoiled woman, strolls in with her dad and tells Logan the big news. Prince Roman of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans, and Valerie plans to win his hand! Logan has inherited his father's skill of teaching through stories, so Valerie pays him to entertain at her costume party and keep the ladies away while she woos the prince. Logan, realizing the money is just enough to make a down payment on an abandoned building he wants to turn into his school, accepts the money.

Prince Roman and his servant Joan (I can't help but imagining Joan as a funny henchman with that voice they make when they play Roman, you know the one) arrive in New Orleans, and Roman can't seem to keep the ladies at bay. He's charming and handsome and makes everyone swoon as he plays his ukulele and sings, planning to enjoy all New Orleans has to offer in culture and pretty me- ladies, he means, what are you talking about, he's completely into girls. Joan simply rolls their eyes and remind Roman that he better pick a girl and marry her if he wants his parent's financial aid of his lifestyle. Roman's got it covered, he'll marry Valerie and everything will be smooth as butter. But then he runs into Dr. Deceit, one of the most powerful voodoo men in the city, suffering from vitiligo. He invites Roman and Joan into his parlour and make a deal with both of them. Roman's deal goes wrong and he's transformed into a frog. Joan will pose as Roman and work for Dr. Deceit to take over the city.

At Valerie's party, Logan is keeping people entertained as he promised, and when 'Roman' shows up, Valerie's wishing upon a star comes true and he sweeps her off his feet. But Logan's dreams start to crumble when he learns the abandoned building he wants is going to be sold in a few days unless he gets more cash. Just to make the night worse, his medieval costume gets ruined and Valerie loans him a handsome prince costume. Logan finally gives in and wishes on a star for a miracle. And then a talking frog shows up. This frog is of course Roman, who thinks Logan is a handsome prince. He asks for a kiss to break his curse in exchange for anything Logan wants. Desperate and a bit nervous, Logan kisses Roman. And turns into a frog. And everyone loses their minds.

Logan and Roman get chased out of the party into the swamp, where they break into one of their classic arguments. Throughout their arguing, they almost get eaten by alligators and have to hide in a tree till morning. During the escape, Roman's leg is hurt. Once light breaks, Logan makes a small raft and begins sailing with Roman back to New Orleans to find Dr. Deceit and turn human. As Roman's leg pain continues to grow, the two run into another gator, but this one's nice! His name is Patton, and he tries to take care of injured animals in the bayou, but everyone's scared of him cause he's a gator! Well, except for a raccoon named Virgil who clings to Patton wherever he goes. Patton takes care of Roman's hurt leg and learns of the situation. He'll take them to see Papa Thomas (cause Thomas needs to come in at some point, right?), a voodoo priest who speaks to animals. He can turn the frogs human and maybe even Patton too, so he can take care of animals and humans alike without them being scared!

At one point, Virgil helps Roman and Logan escape from some frog-eating hillbillies and reveals his dream to the group. His answer- he doesn't have one. He doesn't know what he wants, but all he knows is he can't abandon Patton- the guy may be a gator, but he needs Virgil, just like he needs him. His song, instead of being the love song from the movie, is a slow, wistful jazz tune, which Roman and Logan still end up dancing to amongst the lily pads (Roman has to teach Logan to dance). As they settle down for the night, Logan makes some food and Roman wants to know how he knows that things won't kill him. He starts talking about biology and plants and how to identify them and all that stuff, and Roman is secretly lapping it all up. They're clearly falling for each other, but Roman is stressed because his parents wanted a girl, not a boy.

IN New Orleans, Roman!Joan has proposed to Valerie, and the two plan their wedding during the Marti Gras parade. However, Joan's spell is wearing off, and Dr. Deceit needs Roman's blood to renew it. He sends a bunch of shadow snake monsters to hunt down Roman in the bayou. While that is going on, the animals find Papa Thomas, who seems a bit too whimsical to focus. Still, he's got amazing advice to 'dig a little deeper' and know what's truly important. Roman finally understands that he needs Logan but Logan sadly interprets it as 'work harder to make the school happen'. To turn human according to Papa Thomas, Roman needs to kiss royalty, which they all determine to be Marti Gras princess Valerie. Roman can kiss Valerie before midnight, they turn human, Roman marries Valerie (though Papa Thomas knows Roman's true heart there) and Logan gets his cash. The four animals hitch a paddle boat ride, and Patton, mistaken for a man in an alligator costume, gets to help someone deliver a baby on board!

Roman makes a fancy candlelight dinner with Logan, planning to propose. However, Logan gets distracted by his dreams of running a school, and Roman realizes to make Logan happy, he needs to get him his cash and therefore must marry Valerie. After that failure, Roman gets secretly taken by Dr. Deceit's shadow snakes. Virgil is sick of the lovesick stuff and tells Logan how Roman feels and Logan realizes he feels the same way, planning to find him and discuss the situation (stressed out about his feelings too). But they get to the parade and see a human Roman with Valerie. Logan thinks Roman already kissed Valerie and abandoned him and runs off to the graveyard. Virgil tries to talk some sense into him, but Logan calls him a stupid, brooding raccoon who worries too much about personal relationships, which are illogical and meaningless. Virgil may be hurt, but he's not giving up on these morons. He frees the real Roman who knocks Roman!Joan off the parade float and loses their talismen, returning them to normal Joan form. As they get arrested, Virgil steals the talismen and runs off to give it to Logan, telling him to keep it away from Dr. Deceit. Logan hops away as Dr. Deceit chases after Virgil and catches up to him. Virgil kills some shadow snakes but one bites him and Dr. Deceit cruelly steps on him, leaving him weak and alone while he chases after Logan.

After a chase sequence, Dr. Deceit and the shadow snakes corner Logan, who refuses to give up the talismen. Dr. Deceit shows him his dream; a human schoolteacher running the best school in New Orleans, filling everyone with knowledge. Logan is almost won over by Dr. Deceit's logic, but he remembers how his father would tell everyone stories and how the big thing for him wasn't just about giving out knowledge, but giving out relationships and forming connections with others. Logan realizes friendship and love aren't as illogical as he thinks, and tries to break the talisman. The shadow snakes grab it, and Logan almost loses until he uses his frog tongue to grab the talisman and break it. Dr. Deceit's 'friends' turn on him and drag him into hell, leaving behind a creepy tombstone.

Logan hurries back to where Roman is explaining the situation to Valerie. Knowing she won't get a husband, she tries to help by kissing Roman, but it is past midnight. She's no longer a princess. Logan and Roman are stuck as frogs, but they realize that's ok as long as they have each other. Virgil is badly hurt, and Patton does his best to take care of him. Just as it looks like Virgil might die, Patton tells him how much he means to him and draws him back to life. He begins to heal. Papa Thomas arranges a wedding between Roman and Logan in the swamp. They kiss, and transform back into humans! Because marrying Logan made him a prince, Roman was kissing royalty! The two get officially married in Maldonia. Patton gets to be a vet working next door to Logan's school (which he helps him buy through intimidation) with Virgil's aid, helping hide the fact that he's a gator. Roman helps Logan renovate his new school and they welcome their first batch of students in as they dance to the music of the homecoming party.

And they live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, an unloveable monster meets an unstoppable young man.


	2. Beauty and the Beast (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlovable monster meets an unstoppable young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Leo play Gaston in this situation mostly because he sang the song in Thomas's 'Friends on the Other Side' video and he's the one out of Thomas's friend group I could see playing Gaston, so take that as you will.

A long time ago, there lived a lonely prince in a tall, beautiful castle. He had many servants watching over him, but the boy was gripped by anxiety and fear. He was so scared of the world and of making a mistake, he pushed away those around him and became cold and villainous. One winter night, as his servants entertained a party in his grand hall while he paced around the halls, he heard a knock upon the castle doors. Upon opening it, he spotted a withered old man asking for shelter from the winter weather. Horrible scenarios running through his head, the young prince spat at the man and slammed the door in his face. But the man was no old man, but a warlock with scales trailing down one side of his face, cursing anyone who would dare deny him. He turned the prince into what he feared and punished his servants as well. Not being too heartless, he gave the boy a way to escape his horrid fate. If he could find someone to let into his cold heart before the petals of his rose all fell, he and his servants would turn human again. But a hundred situations ran through the prince's head. If he messed up, the flower would be destroyed forever. So he kept all outsiders away and stayed locked in his castle, hating what he had become. He called himself what he was- Anxiety.

In a small village not too far from the now forgotten castle, a young man named Logan strolls down the streets getting a new book from the library. The town scorns his strange, quirky nature and that of his father Thomas. Logan dreams of leaving the small village and doing something of purpose with his life. Leo Giant, the greatest hero of the land, enters the town that day with his servant Dominic. Leo spots Logan and decides to claim his heart above all others. However, his attempt to woo Logan goes horribly wrong as Logan rejects him and throws him into the mud, making him wish to leave the town even more. His father Thomas is a jester, trying (and so far failing) to perform for the world. He gets an invite to a jester's fair a few towns away and sets out on his horse. He becomes lost and wanders into the domain of an abandoned castle. Seeking shelter from the night and the wolves of the forest, Thomas enters the castle and finds a candelabra, a clock, a teapot, a cup, and a feather duster. He nearly has a heart attack when they speak to them. They are the servants of the castle: Roman, Terrence, Patton, Talyn, and Joan respectively. They warm Thomas up with a fire until Anxiety shows up. He scares his servants away and terrifies Thomas with his monstrous form, throwing him into a cell.

Logan eventually realizes something is wrong when Thomas's horse shows up in town without Thomas. He lets the horse lead him to the castle and slowly explores the silent ruins. Eventually, he stumbles upon his father's cell but gets jump scared by Anxiety. Logan realizes his father won't do well in such a place, and offers himself to Anxiety to replace his father. After all, he's a young man, able to do far more than his father to serve the beast. It's only logical. While Thomas despises this idea, Anxiety agrees, and Thomas is thrown out of the castle. He climbs onto his horse and rides for town as quickly as possible. Back in town, Leo is groaning about Logan's refusal, but Dominic cheers him up and the entire bar is gifted with Leo's amazing dance moves. Suddenly Thomas bursts through the door, rambling on how Anxiety kidnapped his son. Leo and Dominic laugh him away, but Thomas refuses to give up on his son. He goes out to find her again, but gets lost in the forest.

Back at the castle, Logan is given a fancy room with a talking cabinet named Valerie. Anxiety, coaxed on by his servants to at least try and break his curse, invites Logan to dinner. Logan refuses the offer as he is currently attempting to fix up a telescope he found in his room in the hopes of scanning the forest for people to aid him and doesn't want to dine with someone who nearly killed his father. Anxiety decides to let him starve and tells his servants not to feed Logan, but Roman won't pass up the chance to show off his skills and sneaks Logan down to the dining hall. With the help of Patton, Talyn, and the other servants, Roman creates a fabulous feast for Logan. Anxiety finds out, but thanks to Patton and Terrence's wisdom, doesn't punish Logan. He lets Logan explore any part of the castle he wants, save for the West Wing. Logan is curious why he's not allowed there, but Anxiety refuses to tell him why. 

Terrence gives him a tour of the castle and tries to answer Logan's many questions about the castle's history and design. Eventually, Logan realizes Terrence cannot answer all his questions and sneaks away to explore by himself. He breaks into the West Wing, which is a storm of broken furniture leading to a bedroom with a balcony overlooking the castle grounds. He finds a torn portrait of a young boy and does his best to analyze its remains, making the hypothesis that the boy was once Anxiety. He also finds a floating rose in the middle of the room, surrounded by fallen petals. He picks up a fallen petal, trying to examine the strange flower, but Anxiety finds him. Anxiety is on the verge of a panic attack, scared to death of something happening to that rose, and screams at Logan to leave. Logan takes his chance and breaks out of the castle, racing into the snowy woods. 

Logan does a fairly good job of navigating the forest, even though he's running for his life, but he stumbles upon a hungry pack of wolves. Just when he thinks his stupidity is about to get him killed, Anxiety leaps out of the shadows and attacks the wolves. He chases them away but gets hurt in the process. Logan sees that Anxiety will die if Logan leaves him, so he takes him back to his castle. He uses what medical knowledge he has to patch up Anxiety's wounds and tries to understand why Anxiety would save him when he wanted Logan gone. Anxiety grumbles that he wasn't about to let him get eaten, he wasn't that monstrous. Logan thanks him, and Anxiety reveals his true name- Virgil.

Logan willingly stays in the castle with Virgil and begins to spend more time with him. They play in the snow and eat together, spending their time chatting and becoming friends. The servants try to teach Logan some slang words, which he sort of gets. Virgil recognizes Logan's love of books and gives him the castle library to explore. After all, he doesn't have much use for it since he can't read. Logan is outraged at the idea of Virgil not being able to read and starts teaching him how to, alongside some basic manners. The servants start to recognize the bond the two are forming, and realize they have a great chance of becoming human again. Roman and Patton encourage Virgil to have a bit of a date with Logan- a grand dinner, some dancing, it'll be great! They might be able to break the curse that way! Virgil hesitantly agrees and lets his servants dress him up and prepare him, though he's not the best beauty client. Logan is a bit confused why this dinner is supposed to be 'special' compared to other meals in the castle, but has a fancy dinner with Virgil anyway. They meet in the ballroom- Virgil wearing the Beast's classic outfit but colored purple, Logan wearing a sparkling golden suit. The two dance as Patton explains to a slightly confused Talyn that the two are really falling in love.

While the dance is great, Virgil starts to realize just how much Logan misses Thomas. The two are extremely close, after all. He finds his old Enchanted Mirror and gives it to Logan, explaining it will show him whatever he wants. Logan uses the mirror to find Thomas, who is dying in the forest trying to rescue him. Virgil knows the rose only has a few hours left, but he lets Logan go to save his father. Logan races into the forest as Virgil slinks back into his Anxiety persona, heartbroken and hopeless (much to the horror of the servants). Logan manages to find Thomas and drags him back to the town. However, when he gets there, Leo is leading a giant mob of angry villagers. Leo demands Logan marry him or else he will have Thomas committed to an insane asylum. After all, since he was ranting about an abstract concept attacking him, he must be insane! Logan uses the magic mirror to prove the existence of Anxiety and everyone freaks out. Logan calls Leo the real monster in this situation, and a jealous Leo locks up both Logan and Thomas in their basement and leads his mob towards the castle, planning to kill Virgil.

Luckily, all hope isn't lost- Talyn snuck into Logan's bag to convince him to come back to Virgil once he rescued his dad! They use their tiny size to unlock the basement and free Logan and Thomas. The two ride towards the castle as fast as they can. In the castle, the servants fight to defend Virgil, doing a good job of keeping the villagers at bay. Leo sneaks through their defenses and makes his way to the West Wing, where the beast known as Anxiety lurks. Because he's too depressed and anxious to even speak, Virgil is proving his Anxiety persona true, attacking Leo like a mindless monster. He slowly begins to lose as Leo backs him farther up the roof of the castle. However, when Virgil sees Logan riding towards the castle, he regains his strength and starts to win. Logan climbs up the castle walls to get to Virgil and Leo. Virgil eventually wins his fight and decides to spar Leo, hurrying to where Logan is waiting on the West Wing balcony. They have a heartfelt reunion. But then, a monstrously angry Leo climbs onto the balcony and stabs Virgil from behind. The force of his stab makes him lose his balance and stumble off the balcony into the moat far below.

Virgil collapses, bleeding. Logan tries desperately to save him, but Virgil realizes he's dying. With his dying breath, Virgil confesses his love to Logan, telling him that he was too scared of failure at first to be anything but cruel. He says "When you lo-care for someone... no, I mean love them, not much hurts more than their scorn." He fades away in Logan's arms and Logan sadly whispers a phrase that Roman and the other servants have been trying to teach him, which he finally gets- "Samesies." With that, the last petal of the rose falls. Virgil is consumed in a brilliant burst of light and floats up, to Logan's amazement. He transforms from a furry beast into a handsome young man. As Logan realizes it's the same man from the portrait he saw, he gasps, slowly letting a strange, illogical happiness come over him, "My hypothesis was correct." Virgil kisses the dork and the castle transforms from a dark ruin into the beautiful place it once was, turning all the servants human as well.

In a final epilogue, the two host a grand party in their castle, though really it's Roman hosting the party. Virgil and Logan still aren't party people, but they still dance to the music below on the West Wing balcony.

And they live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, a long-haired boy locked in a tower meets a daring thief and sees his chance to make his dream come true.


	3. Tangled (Royality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-haired boy locked in a tower meets a daring thief and sees his chance to make his dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is inspired by the Mother Knows Best animatic by Teardroppeddew on Youtube. They came up with this AU, I'm simply fleshing it out more. Watch the full video here!  
> https://youtu.be/6dLA1iOio2U  
> (Man this movie's climax made little me sob)
> 
> EDIT- While I'm not going in to change the AU right now, with the arrival of Remus into the fandom, I'm making a change to the story. The Dragonwitch Brothers are being replaced with Remus, Roman's tricky partner in crime and former best friend in the orphanage they both grew up in. Roman knows Remus will betray him to take the crown for himself, so he leaves him first. Remus serves the same function as the brothers, but is more chaotic.

Hundreds of years ago, a drop of sunlight fell to Earth and sprouted a beautiful golden flower. This flower was magical, able to restore youth and life to anyone who sang its song. An old man named Deceit found this flower and by singing its sweet song became young and beautiful once more. He hoarded the flower's power for himself and used it to live for hundreds of years.

The king and queen of Corona (who I like to imagine look like Thomas's IRL parents) were soon expecting a child, but the queen became severely sick. If the king could not find the magic flower of legend, his wife would die. He sent out all his soldiers, led by Captain Thomas, to find the flower, which sent panic through Deceit's soul. He tried to hide his flower, but its glow leads the men of Corona to his source of youth. They uproot the flower and turn it into a potion, which quickly heals the queen. She gives birth to a healthy baby boy with a head of thick golden hair. He was a very happy baby whose joy shone like the sun. The royals named him Patton and sent up floating lanterns to celebrate his birth. But Deceit would not die. He broke into the castle one night and tried to cut off Patton's golden hair, but it turned brown and dull in his grasp. So Deceit did the next best thing. He took Patton from his cradle and stole into the night. He hid the child in a tall tower hidden from the rest of the kingdom, where he would raise Patton as his own and use his long hair to continue his life. Of course, a child is tougher to control than a flower, and Patton grew up dreaming of the lights in the sky that appeared on his birthday- a ceremony by the king and queen to honor their lost son. He loved to draw, painting on the walls of his tower. He also loved animals, so when a small black kitten crawled into his tower with strange purple patches of fur, he named him Virgil and cared for the kitten, making him his best friend.

Of course, life continues on, and Patton grows into a young man, almost ready to celebrate his 18th birthday. He plans to ask Father Deceit to let him travel out of the tower and see the lights as a birthday present. He even makes a stunning painting of himself watching the lights in one of the few blank spots left on the tower walls. Virgil isn't sure of the plan, but he clearly supports Patton. Father Deceit arrives at the base of the castle and climbs up using Patton's long hair. Despite Patton's apparent love for his father, Father Deceit is far from kind. In fact, he's emotionally abusive, putting down Patton and insulting him before laughing it off. Virgil has never liked him, always hissing and hiding whenever he's in the tower. Patton starts his speech to convince Father Deceit to let him see the lights, but Father Deceit becomes furious and yells at Patton. He then explains how horrible the world is and how he just wants to protect Patton, who is too weak to protect himself. Father Deceit tells Patton to never ask about leaving the tower again before leaving himself. Virgil is clearly not happy with him.

Across the kingdom, Roman Prince, a dashing thief who claims to be a banished prince from a faraway land, is breaking into the castle with the aid of the Dragonwitch brothers, Drag and Will, all while Roman dreams of buying his own castle with their loot. Their current job is to steal the crown of the lost prince. The Dragonwitch brothers lower Roman into the room. He grabs the crown but gets spotted by the guards. Roman and the Dragonwitch brothers make their escape out of the main city and into the forest, being chased down by the royal guards including Captain Thomas and his faithful horse, Logan. Roman is less upset about getting the group caught and more upset at how all his Wanted posters scattered around the forest can never get his nose right. As Captain Thomas, Logan, and the other guards and horses hunt the three thieves, they come upon a steep wall- a dead end. The Dragonwitch brothers climb over, almost leaving Roman since they don't trust him with the crown. Still, they eventually do and they pull him over the wall. Seeing how the rugged life he currently lives is not suited for a banished prince, Roman, of course, steals the crown and books it into the forest, now being chased by two different groups. As he leads the guards on a chase, Captain Thomas gets knocked off Logan as he barrels under a tree, tracking down Roman with his enhanced sense of smell. Logan leaves the group behind and catches up to Roman at a cliff's edge. With man against horse, the two fight over the crown which nearly falls off a cliff until Roman manages to snag it. Then both man and horse fall off said cliff.

Roman recovers first and races away before Logan can collect himself. He sneaks into a small cave and loses the horse, only to stumble upon a stunning clearing with a tall tower- Patton's tower. He uses a few spare arrows to scale the tower and hops through the window- only to get knocked out by Patton's frying pan. Patton freaks out cause a monster just broke into the tower, but Virgil helps him confirm that he's a human just like him. Patton stuffs the man into a wardrobe and finds his satchel containing the prince's crown. Patton tries it on, but only just figures out it goes on the head when Father Deceit shows up below. Patton hides both crown and satchel and brings Father Deceit up, planning to show him Roman in the closet. But as soon as he starts and mentions their previous conversation, Father Deceit flips out and screams at Patton- some classic emotional manipulation. Patton decides to change the conversation and asks for a special plant for his birthday so he can make a cake recipe he hasn't made in years. Despite the fact that the plant is a three-day trip away, Father Deceit agrees to get it to shut Patton up.

Roman wakes up when Virgil sticks a claw into his ear and freaks out cause he's tied to a chair by a LOT of hair. Frying pan in hand, Patton steps out of the shadows to figure out why Roman is there and if he wants to steal her hair. Roman immediately starts flirting with Patton but claims not to know about the hair. Patton gets an idea after Virgil points to Roman and then the new painting. Roman is going to take Patton to see the floating lights and then return him before Father Deceit's return (Roman laughs at a name like that, but Patton apparently was never taught the meaning of the word deceit) and in exchange, Patton promises to give him the crown back. Apparently, his promises mean a lot to him. Roman, just a touch desperate to get the crown, agrees since the request to him is quite simple. Roman climbs back down and Patton uses his hair to touch grass for the first time and his overjoyed while also panicking cause he's lying to his dad, oh no! Roman finds the glee a bit cute, but does see his chance to get out of the deal and get his crown back by trying to get Patton to return to the tower. To seal the deal, he'll even take her to lunch and together, they leave the clearing.

Meanwhile, as Father Deceit trudges through the forest, he stumbles upon the still searching Logan, who has yet to find Captain Thomas and the others. Father Deceit knows the horse is from the palace, and races back to the tower via a secret door only to find it empty. However, he does find Roman's wanted poster and the hidden crown. So Father Deceit grabs a knife and sets out to find Patton's kidnapper. Roman takes Patton to a pub called 'The Snuggly Duckling' ("I love ducklings!" Patton cheers) but as soon as they enter, they see its full of brutes and scary looking thugs like the ones Father Deceit warned Patton about. Virgil is very defensive in this scene and doesn't trust Roman as he declares it a five-star restaurant in the hopes of scaring Patton away. Roman gets recognized from his wanted posters and the thugs trap him while one goes to get the guards. As the thugs argue over who gets the reward money, Patton wacks a hook-handed guy with his frying pan and yells at them all, asking them to reach inside for their humanity, asking if they've ever had a dream. For those in the know, this triggers a wonderful song number (which, unlike Flynn, Roman absolutely gets into cause he's Roman) about the dreams of the thugs. Father Deceit stumbles upon the pub and spots Patton singing about how his dream is to see the floating lights. Roman's dream, on the other hand, is to get rich and live on an island. 

Right before Deceit can storm inside, the thug the others sent out to get the palace guards comes back... with the palace guards, who have already arrested the Dragonwitch brothers. The Hook-Handed Thug helps Patton and Roman escape the pub through some secret tunnels underneath (he's far closer to Patton than Roman, to Virgil's amusement) but Logan, reunited with Captain Thomas and the others, finds the tunnels. Logan, Captain Thomas, the guards, and the now escaped Dragonwitch brothers give chase while Deceit threatens one of the thugs to tell him where the tunnel ends. It apparently ends at a dam, leaving Patton and Roman trapped. Patton uses his hair to swing around and find an exit while Roman uses the frying pan to fight off Logan and the guards. Both Roman and Logan agree that they're in the middle of the strangest thing they have both ever done- a horse with a sword fighting a man with a frying pan. Patton helps save Roman from Logan's sword, but Logan ends up kicking a beam and breaking the dam open. Everyone gets flooded away, save for Patton, Roman, and Virgil, who get trapped in a cave.

The boys try to find a way out of the dead end cave, but all they're left with is Roman's bleeding hand, a bunch of rocks, and slowly rising water. With the end approaching and no escape route visible in the darkness, Roman admits his name isn't Roman Prince- it's Roman Sanders. Patton admits that he has magic hair that glows when he sings, and he realizes- he has magic hair that glows when he sings! Patton sings the song before the cave floods and the two use the light of her hair to find an air current in the rocks, digging it open and shoving men and cat into a river. They make camp on the river bank while Roman freaks out. Back at the tunnel exit, Father Deceit meets the Dragonwitch brothers and gives them the crown, hoping to make a deal.

That night, Patton and Roman discuss what happens and Patton shows him the other function of his hair. He wraps it around Roman's hurt hand and heals it, making Roman even more freaked out. He also explains what happens when his hair is cut. Roman in exchange talks about his backstory. He's not really a banished prince from a far away land, no matter how much he wishes he was. He was just some random Corona orphan who loved a series of books about The Prince, a daring hero who traveled around the world having adventures after being banished from his home. Roman wanted to be just like him, but he ended up a good-for-nothing thief instead. With all the mushy stuff out of the way, Roman goes to get some firewood... and Father Deceit shows up (Virgil loses his tiny feline mind). He demands Patton come back with him to the tower, and when Patton tells Deceit about how Roman might like him, Deceit says he's lying to him and it would be better for Patton to return with him. To his surprise, Patton refuses. Deceit is furious, and gives Patton the crown as a test- if Roman stays after getting the crown, he really does care about Patton. He storms off, but Patton, unsure after hearing his father's words, hides the crown from Roman when he returns.

When they wake up, Roman finds Logan standing over him, glaring. Logan tries to arrest Roman (Virgil is cheering him on) but Patton convinces Logan to hold off on arresting Roman until after they see the floating lights together. When pathos doesn't work on the logic driven horse, Patton offhandedly mentions that by not only 'rescuing' a poor young man from this rapscallion (Roman- "Hey!"), Logan might get promoted to a rank even greater than the horse of the captain- the horse of the king. Logan agrees, won over by Patton's kindness, and accompanies him, Roman, and Virgil to the main city, tormenting Roman with his "stupid horse face" as Roman claims behind Patton's back. Patton dives into the party going on in the city with extreme awkwardness- everyone is stepping on his hair, he's never even been in a crowd! Roman pays some little girls to tie up Patton's hair in a pretty braid. The group enjoys the wonders of the city, hiding from the guards, dancing, drawing with chalk on the street, Roman even buys something for Patton- a purple flag with Corona's crest on it. Patton even stumbles on a mural of the royal family, including the lost prince. Virgil seems to notice something Patton does not.

When night comes, Roman gives Logan some apples (which he seems to refuse until the very end) while he, Patton, and Virgil head out on a boat to see the lights, talking about how Patton gets to find a new dream after seeing the lights. Soon the king and queen release the first lantern and the sky lights up. The two begin to realize they care for each other, and even Virgil is content. Patton finally feels safe enough to give Roman his crown and satchel. They're about to kiss when Roman spots the Dragonwitch brothers on the shore. Without explaining (Roman you idiot), Roman takes the boat to the shore and says he'll be right back before disappearing into the fog. He tries to give the crown to the Dragonwitch brothers, who say they'd rather have Patton's magic hair. Patton gets worried back at the boat- even more so when the Dragonwitch brothers step out of the fog and claim Roman ran off with the crown, even pointing to a boat piloted apparently by Roman. Patton panics as he tries to run away, hair getting caught in a bush, but who steps out to save him but Father Deceit! He knocks the brothers out and comforts his son. Patton finally agrees to 'come home', and the two limp into the fog, Virgil staring at the boat and Deceit with suspicion before following. Of course, Roman wasn't really abandoning Patton- he had been knocked out and tied to the wheel of the boat. When the boat reaches the city docks, the guards catch him and throw him into jail, sentencing Roman to death.

Back at the tower, Deceit pulls out Patton's braid, perfectly content that things are 'back to normal'. While he goes to make the cake Patton wanted earlier, Virgil tries to get Patton to realize something's going on, but the poor boy is too heartbroken to listen, staring sadly at his flag. Virgil grabs the flag in his mouth and waves it around, meowing loudly. Patton snatches it and realizes something. The royal crest- a golden sun- is scattered all around his paintings, hidden within every drawing he ever made. The pieces come together and Patton realizes- he is the lost prince of Corona! He storms over to Deceit and the two fight. Patton refuses Deceit's kind act and will never let him use him again, pushing him back against the tower mirror, shattering it. Deceit is more than happy to be the bad guy, as Patton turns to leave the tower.

In the Corona cells, Roman is resigned to his fate, going with the guards to be hung. But when he spots the Dragonwitch brothers, he gets away and demands to know what happened to Patton. Roman learns that Deceit took him, and realizes Patton is in danger. Sadly, Captain Thomas won't listen to him as he has harmed too many Corona citizens. As the guards drag him to the gallows, the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling burst into the jail. They use their unique dreams to break Roman out of prison, launching him over the prison walls and onto Logan's back. It seems the royal horse came to Roman's rescue! The two set off for the tower and arrive not long before dawn. Roman calls for Patton and sees his hair fall out of the window. He climbs up but discovers Patton is chained and gagged. Before he can do anything, Deceit stabs him in the stomach from behind.

Deceit drags Patton to the secret door to hide him away once more, but Patton tells him he'll never stop fighting- unless Deceit lets him heal Roman. Then he promises (to Virgil and Roman's horror) to never disobey Deceit again. Deceit agrees, chaining up Roman too. Patton scurries to him and begins to wrap his hair around Roman's waist. Roman goes in for a kiss... but instead uses a mirror shard to slice off Patton's hair, almost cutting his scalp. His hair turns brown as Deceit panics. Wrinkles climb over his skin as he ages faster than the eye can perceive. Panicked, trying to hide his face and stumbling around, Virgil trips Deceit out the tower window. By the time he lands, all that remains is a cloak. The issue here is without Patton's hair, Roman is going to die. With his dying breath, Roman tells Patton he was the new dream they talked about, and then he dies. Patton softly sobs out his healing sob as he clings to Roman, a tear falling on his cooling cheek. But then, golden light glowed in his cheek, and vines of gold stretched out from his wound, wrapping around the tower and forming the image of a golden flower before fading away. Roman comes back to life and Patton pulls him into a kiss and a hug.

Later, the king and queen are in their study when a guard rushes in- the lost prince has been found. The couple races to the palace balcony, where Patton and Roman wait. The queen recognizes Patton as her son, and the two hug, soon joined by the king. The queen even pulls Roman into the hug! The palace hosts a week-long party to celebrate Patton's return. The thugs start to fulfill their dreams. Logan and Captain Thomas make crime disappear basically overnight (alongside most of the apples). Virgil did not like the crowds, so he mostly stayed either on the sidelines or with Patton as he danced and became a prince worth waiting for, with Roman as his new boyfriend. According to him, after years of asking, he finally said yes to Patton's marriage proposal (ok he was the one who kept asking, but don't let that confuse you).

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love this one. And Royality isn't even my favorite ship!  
> Next up, a street rat finds an enthusiastic lamp that changes his life.


	4. Aladdin (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A street rat finds an enthusiastic lamp that changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be the Analogical AU, and Beauty and the Beast would be the Moxiety AU. I decided to switch it around since Logan fits better with Belle.  
> I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long! I've had a lot of trouble with the antagonist of this story and who fits where. I knew Deceit could work a bit with Jafar thanks to the snakes and trickery both use, but he's been the antagonist of two of these AUs so far. Eventually I decided on a dynamic that I enjoy, thanks to a few intrusive thoughts.  
> And then I had to figure out where to put Logan in this story. But I quickly realized the perfect role for him- Abu. Yep, Logan's a monkey. And he does not like it.  
> The story does change quite a bit from the original movie. A lot of this is to better fit the characters.  
> The same statement I put on the first chapter applies to this one. This is an AU, don't make racism comments. They'll get deleted.

Far away, in the grand Middle Eastern city of Agrabah, there lives a Sultan named Thomas who has a son named Patton. Sultan Thomas also has a Grand Vizar who has never revealed his real name to anyone except those he truly trusts. Most of the royals and servants call him 'Deceit', since he is the man of the Sultan's staff willing to do whatever he needs to get the job done. Thomas thinks that people are cruel to call him that, so he simply refers to Deceit as 'The Vizar' or 'Viz', on occasion. Deceit has a pet parrot who calls himself the Grand Duke Remus, a semi-psychotic creature with a colorful vocabulary who Patton truly despises. Deceit hires a thief to find the second half of a golden scarab he possesses. The two meet in the desert outside the city at night and join the two halves of the scarab together. The golden scarab flies away and leads the two deeper into the desert. It flies into the sand. A giant tiger head forms in the sand dunes- the entrance to the Cave of Wonders.

The tiger tells Deceit and the thief the only one who can enter the cave is "One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!" At first, Remus is ready to go head-first into the Cave- if anyone's rough, it's him ("Wink, wink." "You don't say that out loud, you simply do it."). Deceit, however, sends the thief in first, but when the thief enters the Cave, the tiger head devours him alive.

"Kinky!" Remus chirps. The tiger head repeats its message, and Remus and Deceit start hatching a plan to avoid death by tiger. They need to make sure they have the Diamond in the Rough if Deceit wants to become the Sultan.

The next day, in the marketplace of Agrabah, a young rogue in a purple cloak sneaks around the stalls, followed closely behind by a monkey with a dark blue vest. This is Virgil and his friend Logan, searching for breakfast. With a cue from Logan, Virgil snatches a loaf of bread. The baker notices him and calls the guards upon him. Virgil and Logan make their way through the city with the palace guards hot on their tails. It's not too hard to get away from them, luckily. Before Virgil can take a bite of his catch, he ends up giving the bread to two starving children. At first, Logan is annoyed since they need the food, but children need more food than grown men on average, so he supposed it was appropriate. Even as Virgil tries to be kind, a passing prince spits in his face and insults him, calling him a street rat. At this point, Virgil is resigned to that fact. There's nothing he can do to improve things, so he has to keep going as he is.

Things aren't going well in the palace. That same prince who spat in Virgil's face tries to win Patton's hand in marriage, but Patton can tell what a cruel man he is. His pet tiger, Terrence, can tell as well- and almost takes the prince's pants clean off. He's quick to leave. Thomas and Patton end up talking about Patton's future- Patton isn't against the idea of marriage, he'd probably enjoy it, but he wants to meet the people beyond the palace walls. Thomas explains that the reason he needs Patton to get married is that he knows how difficult running a kingdom can be without someone beside you. While Thomas had his loyal servants like Joan, Talyn, Camden, Lev, and many others, he never found someone to share his throne with (he adopted Patton). He wants Patton to be protected and have a safe reign when his time comes. He doesn't want him to leave the palace and risk hurting himself. Patton smiles and leaves his father to his work, hiding his hurt. Thomas hides his hurt as well- he wants his son to be happy. Why was he making him do something he wasn't ready to do yet?

But there is a catch- Thomas's urge to find Patton someone to marry isn't completely his own thought. it's a rumor going around the castle- that parrot of Deceit's has been flying around Thomas's chambers, chirping and tweeting around his head. Mostly Remus says disgusting nonsense, and Thomas will call his Vizar in, and Deceit will take his parrot away. But with a bit of aid and charm from Deceit, Remus has implanted the idea of marriage into Thomas's head (mixed into all the disgusting images he usually puts in Thomas's head) to keep him distracted from Deceit. As Patton leaves, Remus flies in and gets a new idea in Thomas's head about some... creative uses for Thomas's diamond ring. Thomas hates those ideas and ends up taking off the ring and leaving his throne. Deceit casually slips in and take the ring, needing it to find the Diamond in the Rough. Through a bit of magic and a consultation with the Sands of Time, Deceit finds his Diamond in the Rough- a street rat named Virgil.

Patton wants to be a good Sultan and help his people, but he doesn't want to do it beside the cruel people parading into the palace. He wants to meet the people he will one day rule and see what they need. With a careful disguise as a common peasant, Terrence helps Patton sneak around his father and out of the palace. Patton loves talking to people outside, and spreads a bit of light everywhere he goes! He even gives an apple to a poor little boy! Except he didn't pay for that apple and the fruit merchant is furious. Just when it looks like Patton may lose a hand, Virgil appears and sweeps him away! The two disappear into the streets and Virgil takes Patton to where he and Logan stay, in a pretty spot looking towards the palace. The two chat and enjoy each others company- Virgil likes the man's kind nature, and Patton can see a hero in the heart of the street rat who rescued him. He's dark and strange, but Patton has never met someone like him!

The fun doesn't last long- the palace guards storm the home and take Virgil captive! Patton reveals himself, demanding they let Virgil go. The guards explain they're acting under the orders of the Grand Vizar and march Virgil away. A few guards escort Patton back to the palace, leaving Logan, who went to swipe a bit of fruit, alone in the home. When Patton returns to the palace, Thomas is shocked to see his son had left, but Patton races to Deceit's chambers to beg for Virgil's life.

"I'm sorry, your Highness," the vizar sighs, shaking his head. "I'm afraid the young man has been executed already. Kidnapping the prince is the highest form of treason I can think of, after all." Patton runs away into his private garden and sobs over the purposeless loss of life, comforted by Terrence. Of course, Virgil isn't dead- he's just locked in the palace dungeons. He's ready to accept his fate- he's been preparing for the day he was finally caught- but then Logan sneaks him! He followed the guards and stole the keys to Virgil's cell! He unlocks the cell and the two begin sneaking through the dungeons- until they run into a rather creepy parrot. Remus leads the street rat and the monkey out of the dungeons through a secret exit- directly into the clutches of Deceit, who is waiting at the exit. Deceit takes Virgil and Logan to the Cave of Wonders. Virgil must go in and find a lamp, and bring it back to Deceit outside in exchange for a fresh start in the world- no more stealing. The Cave opens up and Virgil and Logan enter unharmed. The tiger warns the two not to touch anything other than the lamp. They explore the deep vault of riches and stumble onto a magic carpet! This carpet, a bit of a show-off, takes Virgil up to the top of a tall pillar where the lamp rests. However, down below, Logan is perfectly fine on his own, not touching anything- until he saw a book on astrology. This very smart monkey can't resist a look, and when he touches the book, the cave starts to collaspe. Virgil and Logan ride the carpet out of the cave and towards Deceit, who demands the lamp. Virgil is about to hand it over, but Logan, distrustful of the man since the beginning, spots the dagger in Deceit's grasp. Logan bites Deceit and in the chaos, Virgil, Logan, and the carpet stumble back into the closing Cave with the lamp in Logan's paws.

Back at the palace, Patton is still heartbroken and crying. Thomas searches for him to talk about him sneaking out, but instead comforts his son and asks what happened when he went outside. Patton explains what happened to Virgil. Thomas is furious and storms over to Deceit, who is trailing sand into his chambers. He berates the man for executing someone without barely an investigation. Thomas is willing to forgive Deceit, but he must apologize to Patton and not overstep Thomas again. Deceit begrudgingly goes to speak to Patton, but even he is furious, and orders Deceit to get out of his sight. He's somehow managed to anger two of the nicest people in the world.

The next morning, Virgil is still stuck inside the cave with Logan and the magic carpet that keeps bugging them. Virgil decides to see why Deceit was so interested in a lamp of all things, and cleans off an inscription to the side. As he rubs the lamp, red smoke flows out of it, and out pops a fabulously dressed, extremely extra genie! He calls himself Prince Roman of Everything, but Roman is fine, and explains the situation. Virgil has his lamp, and has won three fabulous wishes (barring a few big no-nos) and the greatest friend a guy could ask for! Logan is not a fan of the genie, and Virgil isn't in the mood for all the extra energy, but they both realize the guy is their ticket to not dying in the cave. Though a bit of clever wordplay suggested by Logan (can the monkey talk? Does he have a silent form of communication with Virgil that only he understands? You decide!), Virgil gets Roman to bust them out of the cave and, to Roman's annoyance, not using a wish in the process.

Since Virgil and Logan are both exhausted and in desperate need of water, they stop at a small oasis. The two get to know Roman a bit more as the day progresses- he loves stories and adventure and is stupidly loyal. He uses his magic as much as he can to do what he wants, but he can't do the one thing he wants more than anything- get his freedom. He's trapped to the lamp, forced to give three wishes and stuffed back in, and can only be freed with a wish by his master. He wants to explore the world, not be chained down to a lamp all his life! Virgil gets the feeling. As soon as Virgil suggests maybe letting Roman free as his last wish, Roman is immediately onboard and willing to be as extra as possible with a wish to guarantee freedom.

When thinking about his first wish, Virgil immediately thinks of the prince. He was so kind, something Virgil rarely saw on the streets. He was taken by a guy who literally called himself Deceit and he wanted the lamp. Whoever he is, Virgil doesn't trust him, so he needs to warn the Sultan and the prince about him. But they would never listen to some street rat! He remembers the prince who went to visit the Sultan and the prince, and comes up with an idea- he'll pretend to be a prince and get access to Patton and the palace! They'll have to believe Virgil as a prince! Roman loves that idea! He transforms Virgil's cloak into a stunning outfit- it has a similar design to the original Prince Ali outfit, but the cape and feather are purple and the suit and hat are gray. He gives Virgil everything he needs to pass as a prince, and even turns Logan into an elephant for a grand entrance! Logan's not a fan, but he does appreciate a more powerful body. Roman parades Virgil through Agrabah as Prince Anxi (pronounced like angsty) Dragona, using hundreds of servants, exotic animals, everything! Virgil is mortified of the attention, but as long as he can warn Patton, things will be fine.

In the palace, Deceit is actually worried about his plan. Patton and Thomas are still furious with him about his treatment of the 'homeless man'. It doesn't help that Remus keeps describing what his execution will look like. To avoid a nasty fate, Deceit decides to jump further on his influence of Thomas's thoughts and get himself betrothed to Patton (ugh). Remus is doing his thing, but he's soon distracted by Prince Anxi's grand parade to the palace. Thomas and Patton go to meet the new prince. Prince Anxi (really just Virgil) stumbles over his words and makes a very awkward introduction after the parade. the awkwardness only increases when he realizes Thomas and Patton think he's a suitor. Still, Virgil makes a good first impression on Thomas. Virgil spots Deceit lurking in the corner of the throne room and nearly throws down right then and there. Instead, when Deceit seems not to recognize Virgil, he toys a bit with the man, shooting off his classic snark. Patton isn't so sure about 'Prince Anxi'- a big parade like the one he just threw seems like something a selfish man would do, and Patton is pretty tired of those guys. At least Terrence is only sniffing at the man and not biting him.  Something about the prince does seem familiar to Patton, though...

After a day of polite meals and conversation and Roman and Logan lurking in the corners acting as wingmen and Virgil trying to find the courage to talk about Deceit, Patton heads up to his room. Prince Anxi is polite and all, but Patton doesn't want to be pressured into marriage! He wants to make that choice, he doesn't want others to make it for him. He's kinda suppressing his emotions, and doesn't like that he's angry and sad and confused. Coaxed on by Logan, Virgil tries to tell Patton about Deceit in his room, but Patton wants to be left alone- he's not ready for marriage. Virgil understands... and walks off his balcony. Patton panics for a moment, but Virgil actually stepped onto the magic carpet he got from the Cave of Wonders. Patton falls in love with the carpet and asks for a ride. Virgil won't refuse him, so he takes him on the famous magic carpet ride around the world. During the ride, Patton manages to trick Virgil into saying something that reveals he's the street rat he met. For the rest of the ride, Patton is just overjoyed that Virgil is alive. When they get back to the palace, however, Patton questions why Virgil pretended to be a prince. He finally gets the courage to tell Patton about Deceit and the lamp. Patton gets to meet Roman (now knowing he's a genie), and the two hit it off.

Nevermind that, they have a bad guy to stop! Virgil, Patton, and Roman go to Thomas in the middle of one of his meetings with Deceit and explain the situation to him. Deceit says they're lying and realizes who Virgil is. He tries to use Remus and their magic to make Thomas believe Deceit. Virgil realizes what Deceit and Remus are up to and uses his second wish to remove Deceit and Remus's ability to trick Thomas. Roman obeys, and the magic Deceit has been using on Thomas fades away. Thomas is furious and orders Deceit arrested. However, Deceit escapes the guards with the new knowledge that Roman is a genie. Thomas apologizes to Patton for trying to force things on him when he wasn't ready, and the two hug it out. Virgil is more than welcomed to remain as a guest in the palace for as long as he needs. He's shocked- even more shocked when Patton gives him a victory kiss. Virgil heads off to bed with a lot to think about.

When Roman is busy hosting a 'victory party' with Patton, Virgil sneaks out to where the elephants are kept to talk with Logan and keep him informed. Logan is starting to get annoyed with the bigger form- he can't go anywhere! Virgil admits that he's starting to fall for Patton. He's worried he's going to mess it up- Patton kissed him, yeah, but he's still a street rat. Patton can do so much better than him. Virgil starts to question whether to use his last wish and free Roman or to guarantee that he can keep Patton- permanent prince-hood, a job as the new Grand Vizar, anything to keep Patton's affections and stay in Thomas's favor. The thing is, Roman followed Virgil out and overheard everything. He feels betrayed and angry and insecure- he's always been a tool for others, never the hero. Roman heads back to his lamp. Virgil's prompted by a chat with Logan to go after Roman and apologize. Before he can get back to his room, Remus flies in and steals the lamp, dropping it into Deceit's hands. Deceit becomes Roman's new master and wishes to become Sultan. He drags Patton and Thomas into the courtyard and orders them to bow. When they refuse, Deceit wishes to become the world's most powerful sorcerer and makes them bow. Virgil flies in on the magic carpet, but Deceit is in control now. He tells Patton something that Virgil never mentioned- he didn't just see Deceit plotting with the lamp like he said. He didn't take it from him so that he could expose him. Virgil is the whole reason the lamp is free in the first place! He was willing to steal the lamp not so he could survive or for others as Patton thinks he only does, but just for selfish reasons. Patton looks heartbroken!

Deceit turns Virgil and Logan back to their normal forms and chucks them and the magic carpet to the Himalayas. Virgil has a panic attack, ashamed of himself and his past. Deceit's right- he's not just a thief by survival. There's something else, something Virgil never mentioned to anyone, not even Logan. He knew Patton before he was a prince. They were in an orphanage together as little kids. Patton got adopted, he didn't. He was safe and provided for at the orphanage, but he chose to run away because he didn't want to be 'taken' like Patton. He was selfish. He doesn't deserve Patton's love. But Patton doesn't deserve to rot under Deceit's rule. He and Logan board the magic carpet and set off for Agrabah.

Deceit is relishing in being Sultan with Thomas and Patton as his prisoners. For years he worked to keep himself up, to preserve himself, and now he has everything he ever wanted. Remus loves it too, and loves taunting Roman. Despite being able to manipulate their bodies, Deceit still cannot get Thomas and Patton to declare Deceit the true Sultan. He orders Roman to kill Thomas as his final wish. Roman tries to explain why he can't do that. Thomas spots Virgil sneaking along the palace roof, and pretends to be dying. Patton once again panics for a moment, but Thomas clues him in on what's going on. Roman is very confused as Thomas and Patton enact a rather melodramatic death scene. Patton is NOT a very good liar, even as he berates Deceit for 'killing' his dad. Virgil almost has the lamp, but Remus, ready to torture Roman some more, sounds the alarm.

Deceit traps all the heroes inside various odd large objects to stop them from stealing the lamp, save for Virgil. Patton is trapped in an hourglass and is slowly choking on sand. Deceit turns into a giant cobra to fight Virgil head on. The sneaky thief dodges his attacks, cheered on by Roman. Deceit pins Virgil under a collapsed pillar and taunts him for trying to stop the world's most powerful being.

"Sorry, bud," Virgil spits. "I think that honor goes to Roman. He's the genie, after all. Even if he is the World's Mightest Moron."

"A nickname from the prince of emos!" Roman cheers. Deceit does not like this comment. He decides to use his final wish to become the world's most powerful genie. Roman is more than happy to answer his wish. As a genie, Deceit is no longer a free being. Shackles appear on his wrists and he's dragged into the lamp, bringing Remus down with him.

Roman reverses all the bad things Deceit did, restoring Thomas as Sultan and fixing up the damage Deceit did to the palace. Virgil apologizes to everyone- he's been used to being cautious of everything for so long, when something good landed in his lap, he worried so much that he lost it. He doesn't deserve to stay in the palace, nor did he deserve to have a friend like Roman helping him. Roman tells Virgil that he's had the time of his life helping him and stopping Deceit. He can spend another thousand years in a lamp if it means Virgil can use his wish to fix things with Patton. Instead, Virgil wishes for Roman's freedom. The brave genie nearly bursts into tears when his shackles fall off. Virgil then goes to Patton and apologizes for all the lies and for starting this whole mess. Patton forgives the emotional Virgil, who then asks for a date where 'we aren't traveling thousands of mile or risking our lives.' Patton likes the sound of that. Roman sets off to travel the world as Virgil and Patton hug it out.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to talk about why I had Remus be kinda magical and able to influence Thomas's thoughts. It made sense in my mind- as part of Thomas's creativity, he has an influence over Thomas's ideas too. While it mainly comes in the form of intrusive thoughts in the canon story and he seems incapable of a more positive idea, I didn't see it as too far of a stretch for Remus, with a few words from Deceit, to come up with the idea of marrying off Patton and be able to implant it in Thomas's head without him realizing. It's a mixing pot of Remus and Deceit's tricks that end up messing with Thomas's head enough to make him think what they need him to think.
> 
> I also wanna talk a bit about Deceit. When it comes to canon, I don't really see him as some purely evil being. He's Thomas's self-preservation, a true Slytherin. He does what he can to survive, and his survival strategy is lying. BUT he's not a part of Thomas in these AUs. If Thomas threatens Deceit, he won't hesitate to deal with him like he does the other Sides.
> 
> Next up, a curious merman earns to experience life beyond the sea.


End file.
